poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 8: The Devil Dogs' Secret
World Tour Part 8: The Devil Dogs' Secret is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Darius the Desiring helps the Cats escape from all the animal shelters of New York City and to be brought to Count Zanzibar. However, Howler, Dexter, Saul, Rebecca, Big Paw, and Amy try to save them. And later, the Pound Puppies and friends are in for a surprise when the Devil Dog Seven reveal their secret. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies show, DJ, Howard, Colette, and Whopper encounter Vivi the Voracious while sight-seeing in Paris, France. After foiling Vivi's plan, the group then learned that Vivi has grown sick from eating too much people food. When they offered her a hand, Vivi was reluctant, but she agreed to surrender while staying at the hospital. Meanwhile, the last Devil Dog to be captured, Darius the Desirable, is hiding in New York City and Team Howler is on the search. Will they capture Darius and stop His plan at the same time? Find out in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (At New York City, Darius the Desirable is hiding at the backstage of Radio City Music Hall. He is looking at himself in the mirror) Darius: (thinking) How handsome am I? I am very handsome. Girls in my timeline would flock from miles to see my good looks. However, when I was a pup, that wasn't the case. (Singing) since I was a little Pup, Inner beauty was status quo, but I can't stand the pups of the streets. no, no, no. (In a flashback, young Darius is sitting alone in a bookstore.) Darius: (Voiceover) When I was a puppy, I was a regular at a bookstore. I always read books and was fascinated many stories. Young Darius: This is a really interesting book. ah. (writes something on a piece of paper.) Hmm... Complete! This piece of my father's property will be a great location for my custom-made giant chessboard. (A bully dog and his ownertakes away one of Darius' Papers) Hey! That's mine! Bully Dog: And what will you do about it? Bully Dog's Owner: Yeah! Finder's keepers, losers weep- (a Young Stephanie the Spiteful steps on the bully dog's tail.) Bully Dog: Ouch! Bystanders: Shh! Bully Dog: Shh yourselves! Bully Dog's Owner: Claus! Young Stephanie: You remind Me of a heartless Cat I met. and I must deal with You. (retrieves Darius' Paper and punches Claus out of the library as she throws the paper in Young Darius' paws. She then kicks the Bully Dog's owner in the head) Next time, learn how to raise your pup right. (Young Darius is collecting his papers but bumps into a tall figure) Young Darius: Oh. I'm sorry. (The tall figure reveals himself as Count Zanzibar, who is holding the Bully Dog's owner by the shirt) Count Zanzibar: Think nothing of it, Darius the Desirable. (Stephanie stands by the Count) Young Darius: How did you know my name? And what do You mean "Desirable"? Count Zanzibar: Oh, I know a whole lot about your life. How would you, yes, you, like to become the first of my Devil Dog Seven? Like one of my emissaries you met? (Gesturing to Stephanie) This is Stephanie. Bully Dog's Owner: I'm sorry, your majesty! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! Count Zanzibar: Too late for that. (As Count Zanzibar leaves with the Bully Dog Owner, Stephanie walks up to Darius) Stephanie: Why don't you join us, Darius? You'll have lots of fun. (The Bully Dog's Owner's screams are heard, startling ) Darius: What was that?! Stephanie: That was the sound of Count Zanzibar carrying out his new execution. (Count Zanzibar returns) Count Zanzibar: So, Darius, will you join me? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Amy Category:Fan made episodes starring Dexter